Uniformes
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: L reta a Light a un partido de tennis, pero Light le exige que use el uniforme reglamentario. Claro, debió pensar un poco mejor esto.


**Uniformes**

L reta a Light a un partido de tennis, pero Light le exige que use el uniforme reglamentario. Claro, debió pensar un poco mejor esto.

ººººº

Los dos mejores cerebros de la universidad caminaban el uno al lado del otro tranquilamente hacia la cancha de tennis. Ryuuga, (quien en realidad era el mejor detective del mundo L (suspenso)) le había pedido, como para iniciar su relación de "amistad", jugar un partido de tennis, ya que hacia un buen clima y seria una pena desperdiciarlo estando sentados en los bancos de clase o en la biblioteca. Light acepto, fingiendo algo de entusiasmo ya que en el fondo se "moría" por saber su nombre y así quitarlo del camino, en parte porque era su enemigo y en parte por el mal rato que pasó cuando lo humillo. Pero al rato se sereno, pensando en que no seria tan malo probar las habilidades de su "amigo".

Light se tomo un rato para cambiarse y conseguir una raqueta del equipo que el establecimiento disponía. Ryuuga llevaba la suya colgando flojamente. Light le miro un segundo de arriba abajo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ryuuga ¿no crees que esa ropa es inapropiada para jugar?

Ryuuga se miro a si mismo. Se tomo parte de la playera y se la olio con fuerza, como si esta apestara o algo parecido. Light sudo la gota gorda. – ¿Es que acaso hay algo malo con mi ropa?

-En… en si no hay nada malo.-se repuso luego del momento de vergüenza ajena.-Pero seria mejor que usaras un uniforme...-con su dedo señalo las piernas de Ryuuga.-Con esos holgados jeans te será difícil moverte, te cansaras más rápido. Y con un día cálido como hoy sudaras mucho.

-Si a Yagami-kun le parece, entonces veré si disponen de algún uniforme para mí. Vuelvo pronto.

-Bien.-Light se quedo mirando la cancha, ignorando las risas molestas del shinigami a unos metros mas lejos, hoy parecía mas divertido que de costumbre. Escucho uno pasos acercándose, asumiendo rápidamente que ese debía ser Ryuuga.

-Perdón por la tardanza.

-No es nada, ahora… ¡AAAH!-Light casi se atraganto con su lengua. Se había volteado con la intención de empezar el partido de una vez. Ryuuga traía puesto el uniforme reglamentario, si, pero lo que Light no espero fue que estaba usado el uniforme femenino. Sus largas y blancas piernas de porcelana estaban expuestas al aire libre, y a decir verdad, le sentaba muy bien, de una forma muy ambigua.

Light sintió, sin comprender el porque, que su cara estaba caliente. No comprendía porque esa vista tan… tan… adorable de Ryuuga le hacia sentirse de esa forma. Balbuceo por unos minutos, tratando de recuperar el habla. Ryuuga, por su parte, se rascaba el estomago por sobre la tela de la camiseta, no se veía para nada avergonzado por usar esa pollerita tan corta y abierta.

-¿Sucede algo Yagami-kun?

-¡¿Q-q-que estas usando?-por fin pudo articular las palabras que tanto quería decir.

-No quedaban uniformes masculinos, y como Yagami-kun no especifico cual uniforme quería que usara, me puse este que era el único que quedaba.

-¡¿Pero como puedes andar así en publico?

-Admito que se sintió un poco raro al principio, pero cuando venia para aquí me sentí fresco y liviano. Estas faldas son realmente cómodas.

-Pero… ¡pero eres hombre!-señalo lo obvio Light, de alguna forma, esa vista le quitaba su capacidad de razonar coherentemente.

-Yo no veo mucha diferencia, pero como a Yagami-kun si parece molestarle no me queda mas opción que quitármelo.- Ryuuga se llevo los dedos al broche, dispuesto a quitárselo allí mismo. Light se espanto aun más por esto.

-¡NO! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Esta bien así!-un muy escandalizado y rojo Light grito. Por dios, si ya de por si con esa pollerita lo ponía así de "caliente" ni quería imaginarse si se la quitaba… ¿o tal vez si?

-Light-kun se ve muy alterado. Esta bien, me la dejare puesta.-Light suspiro aliviado. Pero pronto Ryuuga noto algo.-Aparentemente, nuestro partido no será tan privado como pensamos…

-¿Que?-le miro Light si comprender.

-Si miras hacia allí veras a muchas personas observándonos, creo que les interesa que vayamos a jugar.- Ryuga señalo a la malla metálica, efectivamente había muchas personas, hombres, específicamente hablando, y mas que interesados en el partido que se llevaría acabo, parecían que les gustaba mas contemplar a la bella "señorita" de la pollera. Incluso había un par agachados, para una "mejor" vista.

Light se erizo como un gato espantado, sin mencionar que otra vez se puso rojo, pero esta vez de ira.

-¡Pero que demonios se creen pervertidos! ¡Váyanse a molestar a otra parte!-el castaño salió como bólido contra los mirones, de no se por la malla metálica, los habría cagado a golpes con su raqueta. Ryuga se quedo mirando sin entender.

Finalmente, ambos jugadores se pusieron a cada extremo de la cancha, listo a empezar el partido.

"Tranquilízate Light, es solo un uniforme, solo un uniforme muy revelador… concéntrate Yagami, lo mas importante aquí es descubrir que pretende L con este partido, tal vez intente evaluar mi personalidad para compararla con Kira, así que debo enfocarme en parecer lo mas normal posible. No debo dejar que la vista de esas piernas gráciles me confunda, ni la forma en como se agacha parezca tan sugerente, o cuando corre como se levanta la falda sensualmente o como su camiseta se levante al golpear la pelota dejando ver su pálido y delicado pecho, ni su bello rostro sudoroso y profundos ojos mirándome a punto de ser golpeado por la pelot-"

**¡PAM!**

El hilo de pensamiento de Light se corto repentinamente cuando dicha pelota lo golpeo en medio de la cara.

-Light-kun, ¿estas bien?-corrió L a su lado.-Tu nariz esta sangrando ¿deberíamos llamar a la ambulancia?

-N-no, estoy perfectamente bien, no hace falta…-Light levanto la mirada, pero se encontró con que, gracias a su ángulo desde el suelo, y la extravagante forma de L de agacharse, podía ver todo, toditito, lo que escondía aquella corta falda.

-¡Ah! ¡Light-kun!- L no tuvo de otra que llamar a la ambulancia, a causa de la gran hemorragia nasal que de pronto padeció el castaño.

Miko: jajajaja Light pervertido XD

Todo esto esta basado en un doujin, es casi lo mismo excepto por el final. Aunque estaba en japonés, creo haber acertado un poco en el dialogo. Como sea, ojala les gustara. Si quieren las tres hojitas de este doujin, pónganme su correo y se los mando, pero pónganlo de forma separada, porque si no, no se ve, es cada en fanfiction, en otras páginas las direcciones se ven perfectamente :(. Pónganlo mas o menos así: Kakushimiko (arroba) yahoo (punto) com (punto) ar

Esta es mi dire de correo XD por poner un ejemplo.

Como sea, ando escribiendo para Bleach, pero tengo una idea para Death Note también, si me dan suficientes ánimos, escribo el primer capi, lo pongo, y ustedes deciden si quiere que continúe.

Como sea, feliz día de San Valentín, o lo que sea que se festeje ahora XD ando algo perdida con las festividades.

Ja ne.

(Posdata: buenas noticias, tengo scanner ahora, así que ahora pudo subir mis dibujos n.n vayan a mi galería en Deaviantart si quieren verlos. La dire es: http : / kakushimiko . deviantart . com

Los espero n.n)


End file.
